


The Ones We Love

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fear of Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, The good KUSH, ace/aro character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: The Link's meet some important people.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Ghirahim/Sky (Linked Universe), Legend & Hyrule & Warriors (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Ravio/Legend (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild/Prince Sidon (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 8
Kudos: 363





	The Ones We Love

**Author's Note:**

> yes i researched monarchs and all that
> 
> don't like the ships? too bad, i like them

They walked into Legend’s house after a couple of days of walking. Wind was extremely relieved and sat down at the nearest chair.

“I just wanted to switch out some things,” Legend said, “Nobody touch anything!”

Everyone froze as Legend dug through his chest. Time looked over, his face stoic and holding a hookshot. Twilight looked like a puppy caught tearing up shoes as he held a red cloak in his hands. Hyrule was holding a sphere of sorts with a nervous look on his face, while Four was trying on hats, his eyes wide.

Wind was busy playing with Legend's rings, when the veteran stopped him. “Some of these items are cursed,” He said. “Don't put that on.”

He held out a hand and Wind gave the ring he was holding to him. Legend turned and saw Wild holding the magic mirror.

“And these are delicate and irreplaceable!” Legend huffed, pulling the mirror away from Wild, “You break everything! Get away from the glass!”

Wild was staring at the mirror, “That's no ordinary mirror.” Legend ignored him, only turning when he heard a crash, and Sky placing shovels back in their place.

“Oops!” Sky laughed, “Do you need this many shovels?”

Legend rolled his eyes as Hyrule messed around with some maps.

“Are these all maps?” He asked. Legend nodded and looked at Wind, who spun around, with a conductor baton.

“Wow! Look at all of these! You should play something for us!” He laughed and Legend barely heard Sky playing a harp.

“No! Get away from those!” He answered Wind.

Hyrule was playing with some of Legend's gloves, when he saw a… bird?

“Do you always keep live animals in here?” Hyrule asked Legend, who was back at his chest. He looked over to the traveler.

“Wh-what?” He stuttered, confused.

“Then what's this strange little white bird?”

Legend blinked, staring as the bird fluttered by, landing on something behind the chest. He deadpanned, slamming the chest closed, exposing a person in a bunny hood.

“What are you doing here?” Legend supposed he sounded like he was distressed, as the man was forced onto the floor by Twilight's sword, Four following behind.

“Ah!” He began to stammer, “I am a friend! I'm not armed, er- I am! But no! That's actually why I'm here!”

Legend sighed. “Alright, it's fine.”

Twilight and Four sheathed their swords as the man stood. He pulled his hood off, showing a face shape extremely similar to Legend, even his hair texture was similar. The only thing separating them from being twins is that the man has emerald green eyes and purple-ish black hair, contrasting Legend's piercing blue eyes and strawberry blond hair.

“So, why are you here?”

“Well, renting items was so successful, I was wondering if you were interested in some business,” the man looked at the group. “But, I can see you're busy with, uhh… family.”

Legend sighed and touched the man's shoulder, “Everyone, this is Ravio, my b- a friend of mine.”

If anyone noticed his slip-up, no one commented.

“Is your family possibly interested in renting?” Ravio asked Legend. The veteran rolled his eyes.

“And no, no one wants overpriced items.” Ravio huffed, then smiled.

“So, who is your family?” Legend rolled his eyes.

“I'm Time,” The leader said calmly, Ravio nods.

“I'm Wind!”

“I'm Wild,” The champion sent over a peace sign, going back to his Sheikah Slate. Twilight placed a hand on Wild's shoulder.

“I'm Twilight.”

“I'm Four,” Ravio tilted his head slightly at the number name.

“I'm Hyrule.”

“Wh-“ Ravio started.

“Nicknames,” Legend interrupted.

Sky laughed, “I'm Sky.”

“And I'm Warriors,” He smirked and Ravio seemed almost infatuated with him.

“A pleasure Sir knight of Hyrule! You seem like a well-off relative!” Warriors smirked slightly, until Legend laughed.

“Oh no, it's just a uniform, he's just as broke as I am.” Warriors scowled.

“Why you little-“ Legend laughs and pushes Warriors away.

Ravio took the chance to fall into Legend's arms.

“Oh Link! Hyrule is full of strangers and so many monsters are on the road! And someone might try to scam me! Whatever will I do?” Ravio looked at Legend expectantly.

“You could ask like a normal person.” Legend sighs, “I suppose you can crash here for the night. I guess it's better someone's here to watch my stuff.”

Ravio smiled at the veteran.

“I knew a Ravio once,” Warriors said out of nowhere, Ravio turned to him. “He liked his bombs, tried to sell me some.”

“Hm, I'm the one and only Ravio! Take no imposters products!” Ravio exclaimed. Legend rolled his eyes.

“Ah, I'm sure you're happy to monopolize the market.” Ravio dramatically and delicately placed his hand to his head, pretending to faint. Legend crossed his arms.

“Just hurtful! Here I was happy not to charge you damage and interest fees!”

Legend gasped, his eyes going wide and he put his hands on his hips.

“You wouldn't dare!” Ravio just gave Legend a shit-eating grin.

“I do dare.” Legend's ears went red and he pushed Ravio.

“Shut up,” He mumbled. Ravio just laughed.

Soon after that, they switched once again- into the pouring rain. Wild took out his Sheikah Slate and turned the map on. A smile formed on his face when he realized where they are.

“I know where shelter is, follow me!” He started jogging down the path, then paused, “There are… electricity enemies here, so watch out!”

The group nodded, and grabbed their weapons. They let Wild lead the way, as he knew where they were going, barely looking at his map.

They heard a familiar sound of electricity as Wild put on a golden helm. He pulled out a sword and they all started slaying the creatures, somehow not getting shocked. 

It must've been that helm, Legend thought.

Soon, they arrived to the most luminous blue any of them has ever seen. Wind looked around in wonder, eyes widening when he sees the Zora. Hyrule and Legend tense slightly, as the Zora in their time are deadly foes. Time and Twilight immediately got friendly with the aquatic race.

Wild went off and Hyrule followed him, not really knowing where to go. There, he proceeds to buy every arrow in stock, like an absolute madman! They left, when they heard a booming voice above.

“Link! There you are!” Hyrule looked up to see a bright red fish, person. Wild smiled, and waved him down. The Zora quickly jumps down, surprisingly not breaking the luminous floor below their feet. The group looks over to the commotion.

“Guys, this is Prince Sidon,” Wild introduced, gesturing to the Zora, who gave a charming and toothy grin.

Time immediately nodded at Sidon. “Your highness.” Sidon waved him off.

Soon, introductions were finished and Sidon was beaming at Wild. He was extremely excited to see him again, everyone can tell. 

Wild smiled back and that's all it took for Sidon to lift Wild in the air and kiss him. Legend's eyes widened slightly, and Twilight smiled proudly. The two pulled away after a second or two. Hyrule looked away, a little bit of discomfort clear from him. No one paid any mind to him.

“You're dating someone?” Wind excitedly said.

“Married actually,” Wild smiled. Legend's eyes were going to burst.

“To a prince, no less.” Warriors grins, teasing their most recent member. Wild laughed and nodded.

“Wait, so does that make you a prince?” Four asked and Wild blanked, staring up at Sidon.

“I never thought that far,” Wild said.

“I think that's how it works.” Sidon laughed. Wild shrugged at looks at Four.

“Guess I am.” The group nodded and Sidon offered to show them around the Domain. The band of Link's agreed.

That night, Hyrule was in his bed messing with his tunic. Time sat on his own bed near him.

“Time?” Hyrule spoke up. The elder looks over at the traveler.

“What is it?”

“Can I talk to you, quietly?” Time nods and stands up, helping Hyrule up.

They go out into the Domain, which is beautiful at night, and start walking to some secluded area. Hyrule sits down, Time not far behind.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Time inquires.

“What does love feel like? I-I know it's weird, but…” Hyrule trails off.

“It’s not weird,” Time laughs softly, then speaks up again. “I'm not sure how to really describe it, but, love… it has ups and downs, and sometimes it doesn't work out, but sometimes it does. Love is this feeling that makes you feel safe, but vulnerable, strong, but weak, all at the same time.” 

He fiddles with his wedding ring, then continues. “Love makes you see past titles, like being a Hero. Malon, my wife, loves me for me, and I love her for her. It helps you see the human inside of someone.”

Hyrule nods, then whispers. “What if I've never felt that way?”

Time blinks in shock.

“I'm sure you eventually will.”

“No… Time, I… I think something's wrong. I don't feel any attraction to anyone, I… It's stupid, I'm sorry.” Hyrule begins to stand up, but Time stops him.

“It's not stupid, Hyrule,” Time pauses. “I know what you're talking about.”

“Huh?”

“And I can tell you, there's nothing wrong with you.”

The next day came, and the group had to get back on the road. Wild gave Sidon a parting kiss.

“Come back soon!” He called to the retreating group. Wild waved happily.

They were on the road for a long time when they all felt themselves switch. Which none of them expected.

“What?” Hyrule mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

Sky looked around and brightened tremendously. “Good news, we're at Skyloft!”

Sure enough, they all saw the clouds surrounding them. Warriors was the first to speak.

“Woah,” He said, looking around.

“I have people to introduce you guys to!” Sky said excitedly, then took off in a direction to their left. The band followed and entered what Sky called the Knight Academy.

A man with a yellow tunic and hat, similar to all their green ones, greeted them.

“Hello Link!” He said with a smile.

“Hey Pipit.” Sky turned to the group. “Guys, this is Pipit, and Pipit, this is the group I've been traveling with.”

Pipit nodded. “Well, you know where your room is, Zelda just so happens to be in there.” 

Sky nodded, and gestured for the others to follow him. Before they got to their room, Warriors spoke.

“So she's in your room?” Sky rolled his eyes.

“Guess so.” He opens the door and there, on the floor, is Sun playing Solitaire on her own. She seems to be winning. When she finally looks up, she literally jumps onto her feet.

“Link!” She hugs Sky, to the point the others can see his face turning red, not from embarrassment, but from lack of air. 

“Hey,” He manages out. Wild let out a laugh and that's when Sun lets go.

“Who are these?” She asks.

“Well,” Sky starts, he starts pointing at the respective person. “That's Wild, the short one is Four, the cute one is Hyrule, the tall one is Time, the one who looks like a carbon copy of Time is Twilight, the pretty boy with the scarf is Warriors, the one with the pink streak is Legend, and the kid's Wind.”

“Ki-“ “Cute?” “Do we really look that similar?” All happened at once.

“Those are interesting names,” Sun said softly. Sky nodded.

“They're nicknames.”

Sun nodded. “You-Know-Who's been miserable without you, been terrorizing the kids.”

Sky snorted softly, “Sounds like him.”

“Uh, who?” Legend butted in.

“Me!” A dark voice said. The group whipped around to see a pale, tall figure. Warriors' eyebrows furrowed.

“Ghirahim?” Sky turned to Warriors confused and Ghirahim seemed confused, before a smirk formed on his pale lips.

“Ah, hello again,” He almost sang. Warriors almost ran him through then and there.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Sky asked confused, furrowing his brows.

“This isn't the first time I had experience with different time periods,” Warriors snarled at Ghirahim, who only waved.

“Well, you two better get along,” Sky crosses his arms.

“Why?” Warriors looked at Sky. Ghirahim disappeared in a flurry of diamonds and popped up behind Sky. Everyone tensed, except Sky, who only smiled when Ghirahim slithered an arm around his waist.

“Because, I'm with him,” Sky said. Warriors' eyes widened.

“Am I the only one out of the loop? Who's that?” Wild asked.

“This is my demon boyfriend, Ghirahim.”

“Demon?” Time asked, raising a brow.

“Demon Lord,” Ghirahim butted in.

“No one asked you,” Warriors hissed.

“Yes, he's a demon.” Sky sighed.

“I know a demon, he stole my life essence,” Wild mumbled.

“Yeah, he used to be the bad guy, but he's good now! Or, as good as terrorizing children can get.” Sky looked at Ghirahim.

“What?”

“Terrorizing children, really?”

“I was bored!”

A day later, they went down to the surface, and a couple more days after, they switched once again. This time, Time seemed to brighten. He lead the others to a ranch, where a woman was feeding some animals. She looked over and gasped.

“Link!” She cried out and ran to Time. He caught her and pressed their lips together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close. They stayed like that for a few seconds, and when they pulled away, Time wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Everyone, this is my wife, Malon.”

Everyone introduced themselves, and all settled in the ranch house. It felt like home, so warm and loving, and lively.

Legend was conflicted and confused as he lied in a bed. Was it really worth telling them who he loved? They reacted well so far about those types of relationships, but what about Legend?

Someone felt his discomfort, because Wind sat on his bed. Legend looked over to the worried boy.

“Hey, Bambino,” Legend said softly. Wind smiled softly.

“What's wrong?” Wind started, “You… Seem sad.”

Legend blinked, did he seem sad? “Just thinking.”

“What about?”

Legend paused, then sighed softly. “Remember Ravio?”

Wind nodded. Legend continued, “I'm… I'm dating him.”

The veteran held his breath at the sudden statement. Wind nodded quietly.

“Why didn't you tell us earlier?” Wind asked. Legend bit his lap.

“I'm not sure- I… Guess I didn't want to be judged?”

“Legend, we could never judge you for that.”

Weeks passed, and they were back at Legend's Hyrule. Legend had a new mission.

They travel to his home, Legend noticing the window's opening. He smiles, knowing Ravio's in there. He goes inside his home, to see Ravio reading a book. The Lorulean looks up and grins.

“Welcome back, Mr. Hero,” Ravio exclaims softly.

“Hey, Ravio,” Legend says softer than he intended to. The others got busy when Legend sits next to Ravio. The Lorulean tilts his head at him.

Finally, Legend just thinks, Fuck it all, and kisses Ravio. He felt Ravio kiss back. The two pull away.

“Missed me, Mr. Hero?”

“Oh, shut it.”


End file.
